


Shore Leave

by Serenity1



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, New Vulcan, Oral Sex, Shore Leave, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decided to go to New Vulcan for Shore Leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the Star Trek new movies!
> 
> I gotten this idea while reading some Jim/Spock fics lately, and I thought to myself, how come nobody writes a threesome with Spock Prime? Hopefully this will go into your liking.

The room was filled with sounds. Errotic, moaning sounds coming from the bed. Captain James T. Kirk was naked and was down on all fours as he suck an elder Spock while the younger teases from behind.

They were down on New Vulcan and Jim decided to visit their old acquaintance and so he decided a shore leave for the whole entire crew for three days.

After knowing that his lover know about his counterpart, Jim hatched a plan and that plan was now. At least Sarek was too busy with the council and saving the elder Spock's ass for not being there at that time.

Jim bobbed his head up and down elder Spock's cock as if he couldn't get enough of it. He heard a moan from above him as he felt a hand on his hair.

"Fuck, Jim," Elder Spock mutters and it surprises Jim as he never heard Spock swore before. Jim suddenly whimpers as he felt a tongue licking down his ass.

Jim let go off the cock he was holding and his mouth making a 'pop' as the elder Spock groans in frustration. "Don't stop Jim…."

"I know, but…" Jim didn't finished as he groans and pushes back against that tongue. He wanted more, damnit! "Please Spock, I want your big, fat, juicy cock in me. I want you to pound me into next week," Jim says making the younger Spock stopped on what he was doing.

The other Spock was gaping down at him as he put both of his hands on Jim's face and steered him toward his cock. He was hard and needed to cum soon. After that statement, he didn't know if he could last long.

Jim began to bop up and down before he felt something pushing inside him without any protection or warning at all. Jim groaned around the other Spock's cock as the Spock above him groaned in unsion.

Spock began to move in and out of Jim slowly until he could hear Jim whimpering in desperation as his counterpart deep throated him. Spock decided to end his torture by moving fast and hard, just how he likes it.

Thus that encounters erratic moaning from the other Spock as Jim began to bop up and down faster, as he licks and suck his cock.

The younger Spock sneaked his hand towards Jim cock and Jim moans as Spock began to move it with his rhythm. One thrust later, he felt hot liquid down at his hand and he felt a loud groan coming from his elder.

There was a popping noise as Jim begins to beg for Spock to cum inside him. He granted it two thrusts later, making Spock cum. The cum seemed to shoot out more than his elder, but it finally stopped as Spock got out of Jim's ass making Jim whimper at the loss of feeling.

The elder Spock gotten up to look for a washcloth while Jim and Spock laid down on the bed, trying to calm their breathing. "That…that was fucking fantastic," Jim said licking his dried lips.

"Agreed," Spock replies.

There was a movement on the bed as Jim looks and saw the other Spock holding out the washcloth to him. "Jim, I have urgent matters to attend to for the council. But I will be back tonight. You're free to roam around with Spock," he said looking at his counterpart as Jim took the washcloth. "That is, if you wish to move," he adds.

Jim smiles at the elder, "Thank you. I'm sure I'll be ready for round two once you get back," he teases.

Jim watches his face turns bright green as he quickly bids farewell before turning and leaving. Spock turns to look at him, "What do you want to do in the mean time?" He asks.

"Sleep, until the other Spock comes," Jim replies and Spock agrees without any hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I'm not really good at writing any of those sex scenes, am I? Ah well, this was a one-shot. So hopefully the next story I write, would be a better one. I'm excited for the Star Trek Convention this August! Whose going?!!! I am!


End file.
